fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Astra Kwan
wip ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Elves might not have as many prejudices as humans, but they still have a whole ton. Lu Kwan grew up with several older brothers, who all outshined her. Her family was always praising them or giving them gifts, and more little Lu was overlooked. Her family was always a little more favorable to her brothers then her, and that truly hurt her. When her father told her she was instructed to marry a famous emissary, mainly for the social status, she absolutely lost it. And I mean lost it. She kicked and screamed and cried and exploded chandeliers. Lu was furious and heartbroken at the same time. She did truly love her family, no matter how badly they treated her. And she saw this as a betrayal, of her trust and love. Lu was smart, smarter then the average elf, and even her own brothers. She was resourceful, and knew that she would never, ever, marry some man her family had chosen for her. So one night, she took her birth fund and a pathfinder, and left. Never to come back, ever again. Lu moved to Mysterium, a place where no one would question her past. She started a small sporting goods store there, and this was the place she met the love of her life. Hathor Rashidi was a kind young woman, one that anyone would trust instantly. When she met Lu Kwan at a Mysterium festival, sparks collided. The two quickly fell in love, and were getting married two months later. Astra came into the picture during Hathor and Lu's wedding. They had decided to have it at Everblaze Stargazing Fields, and when they got there to set up decorations, they found a tiny little baby swaddled up in pale white sheets, sleeping peacefully in a basket. Hathor and Lu were confused. Who would leave such a sweet baby lying in a field. They never found out the answer. When the emissary came to take the baby, he suddenly offered them guardianship. They simply looked at each other, and accepted. The wedding went on, with Astra sleeping away in the petal basket. When they signed the official court documents to adopt her, they were instructed to choose a name. Lu and Hathor agreed on Astra, which was a nickname for the human goddess of stars. And what better name for a child of the stars? Astra was raised in a way that was very female-empowering. Her moms always taught her that she could do anything any male, female, or nonbinary could do. It didn't matter that she had a weaker ability as a Flasher, she was still strong in her own way. When she wanted to try out bramble, her moms didn't even bat an eyelash. They simply signed her up and went with it. It took a few tense meetings for Astra to be accepted into an all-male bramble team, but once she started, she couldn't stop. Because she was good. Better then most of her team, who had been playing for years. She was a natural. Astra went on to play for a very long time. She still plays to this day, at nineteen. Astra graduated Foxfire a year early, and decided to take a year off before joining the Nobility. She currently can be found at a bramble field, the library, or at her favorite place, Everblaze Stargazing Fields. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Astra is confident, funny, and always ready with a smile. She can be slightly rude without realizing it, but she's working on that. Her brazen confidence is often presented as 'arrogance', but she insists the two are different. She's very argumentative, and never wants to back down, even when her subconsciousness sis telling her she's wrong. She hates being told she has to 'act' a certain way, and treats everyone as an equal. Astra is attracted to both boys and girls, which her mothers both fully accept and understand. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Chou Tzuyu 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Good at *Bramble *Reading *Stargazing Bad at *Paying attention *Following instructions *any type of creative art Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved